Gracias Jessica
by weasleymadchen
Summary: ¿Las tradiciones escolares son siempre tan malas como la chica virgo cree? ¿Que tienen que ver las uñas de Bella? ¿Y por qué Jacob Black querría agradecerle a Jessica Stanley? Three-shot. J
1. Apocalipsis

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconoscan no me pertenece. Twilight, sus personajes, lugares, etc., son propiedad de S. Meyer.**

**I. Jacob POV: Apocalipsis**

Isabella Swan tiene las uñas pintadas.

Bella tiene las uñas pintadas.

Mi Bells – que no se preocupa jamás por la forma en la que se ve- tiene las uñas pintadas

De morado.

El Apocalipsis se acerca.

Ahora sólo falta que Victoria regrese de la no-existencia a la cual la condenamos por fin ayer en la noche y me diga que se quiere casar conmigo.

Ok. Eso ya sería demasiada locura.

Pero, en definitiva, que Bella tenga sus cortas uñas pintadas de morado es una de las cosas más extrañas que he visto en mi vida. Y eso que he presenciado, demasiadas veces para mi gusto, a una manada de hombres lobo adolescentes caminar desnudos por el bosque mientras discuten la mejor manera para descuartizar a una vampiro vengativa.

Miro a mi alrededor para ver si alguien más se ha dado cuenta que el mundo esta de cabeza.

No. Todos están sonriendo y conversando. Sam y Emily bailan alegres una canción que no logro reconocer. Nadie más está bailando, pero a ellos no les importa. Viven felices en su pequeño mundo imprimado. Casi por costumbre, busco a Leah con la mirada, la verdad, a pesar de que suele ser muy… antipática, siento cierta conexión con ella. Una conexión que preferiría no tener porque se basa en la sensación de no poder estar con la persona que amamos porque ella ama incondicionalmente a alguien más. Pero la mujer loba no les presta atención ni a su prima ni a su ex, está hablando tranquilamente con Embry, Pared y Kim. Quil lleva de la mano a la pequeña Claire hacia la mesa donde está la comida. Papá y Sue traen platos desde dentro de la casa, y Paul y Rachel se ríen de Seth que acaba de mancharse medio cuerpo con un pastel de chocolate en el cual se apoyó sin querer en la cocina.

Creo que nadie aparte de mí ha notado que el ambiente en el jardín de los Clearwater se acaba de iluminar y endulzar por la llegada de Bella. Camina y sonríe al ver a todos tan contentos, no se percata por donde va y se tropieza con una silla. Es torpemente adorable. Mira alrededor para asegurarse que nadie notó su traspié. Entonces capta mi mirada y se sonroja para luego reírse. Ese sonido alegre me invade el pecho como electricidad. Me encanta su risa. Escucharla me hace pensar en que es feliz. En que por fin está curada de su depresión post-partida de las sanguijuelas. En que se ha olvidado de él y que aún tengo esperanzas. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pienso masoquistamente.

Acomoda la silla para abrirse paso y ahí noto de nuevo el extraño detalle: Bella tiene las uñas pintadas. Por lo demás, tiene el mismo aspecto de siempre, es decir, sus típicos jeans y una simple camiseta color negro que le queda increíble, zapatillas y el pelo recogido en una cola alta por el clima cálido de la primavera. Pero su rostro se ve diferente. Se le ve relajada, despreocupada… aliviada. Y es obvio el por qué: ya no está en peligro. Y su tranquilidad vale mi vida.

"Hola Jake"- me dice sonriendo cuando llega frente a mí. El perfume de su shampoo lo olí desde que bajó de su camioneta, pero ahora es mucho más fuerte y dulce: vainilla.

"Hola Bella"- le contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estoy embobado por poder tenerla cerca. 'Se mas cursi Jacob' me reprocho. El estar enamorado vuelve idiota a la gente. Así me siento yo: idiotizado.

"Que celebración!!"- comenta ella- "toda la manada y las chicas lobo a pleno"- agrega divertida mirando a todos. Papá la ve y la saluda con la mano, ella responde igualmente. Siento el impulso de preguntarle si se incluye dentro de las 'chicas lobo' pero no quiero incomodarla. Está demasiado feliz.

"No es para menos, Bells"- respondo- "la amenaza pelirroja ha sido exterminada"

De pronto, su semblante se torna serio. Yo frunzo el ceño confundido. Por toda respuesta mi pequeña amiga me abraza por la cintura. Me deja atontado por un instante pero luego la rodeo con mis brazos. Amo sentirla tan cerca. Su cuerpo apretado junto al mío. Su respiración delicada en mi pecho. Se que la hace sentir segura. Me lo ha dicho antes. Y el que pueda causarle esa sensación de bienestar no tiene precio -aunque eso suene a frase barata-.

"Gracias Jake"- susurra y su aliento impacta en mi torso desnudo. Levanta la cabeza para mirarme pero no se aleja ni un centímetro, el abrazo se mantiene.- "No tiene idea. Yo… tenía tanto miedo de que Victoria les pudiera hacer daño a cualquiera de ustedes"- se muerde el labio inferior y siento que me derrito. Carajo, Bella, mátame de una vez.- "pero en especial… estaba tan preocupada por ti, Jake. Si te pasaba algo…"- se corta y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Con una mano le acaricio la espalda.

"Todo está bien, cielo. Ya pasó"- Maldita vampira que asustó a Bella.- "Acabamos con ella. Nadie salió herido."- ella levanta una ceja - "Bueno. Un par de rasguños y moretones no cuentan como heridas. Además, mira. Ya todos estamos como nuevos."- termino señalándole a la manada esparcida por el jardín. Logro captar el guiño de Quil y el pulgar levantado de Seth, que mientras limpia los últimos rezagos de torta de chocolate de su espalda sonríe hacia nosotros. Ruedo los ojos, mis amigos si que son sutiles.

"Ella era letal Jake, pudo haberlos matado"- insiste temblorosa. Le beso la parte de arriba de la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

"Claro que no. Estamos hechos para esto. Somos una manada muy grande… y muy fuerte y veloz. Sólo teníamos que atraparla. Lo demás fue fácil."

Sonrío ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. La adrenalina de la búsqueda, la furia al ver esa cabeza pelirroja que atormentaba a Bella y luego la felicidad al quemar los restos de la garrapata esa. Nunca olvidaré esa noche. Los pensamientos de la manada estaban todos teñidos con el mismo éxtasis, el mismo alivio, la misma alegría.

Cuando llegué a casa a eso de las 6 am, Billy estaba despierto. La noticia lo hizo sonreír como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía hacerlo. Creo que se sentía… orgulloso de mí. Me hizo el desayuno mientras yo le contaba como la habíamos acorralado.

A las 7 am llamé a casa de Bella, ella contestó alarmada pero de inmediato la calmé diciéndole que habíamos terminado con Victoria. Se quedó muda por un minuto entero y yo me empecé a preocupar, pero luego preguntó algo tan típico de ella '¿Están todos bien?'. Y la amé más. Le dije que sí, tan bien que habría una reunión de celebración por la noche en la casa de Seth y Leah. Me ordenó, si, ordenó, que me fuera a dormir para que repusiera mis fuerzas, que ella tenía que ir a la escuela pero que nos veríamos más tarde. Colgamos. Y el hice caso, estaba agotado. No pasaba nada si faltaba al colegio un día.

"Se acabó"- parece que quiere constatarlo con palabras.- "Realmente se acabó"

"Sí Bells, todo está bien ahora."- y ambos sonreímos a la vez. Entonces la abrazo con más fuerza y le empiezo a dar vueltas. Ella ríe y mi corazón se infla de felicidad. Tiene los brazos alrededor de mi cuello para no caer. Pero yo nunca la dejaría caer, de cualquier manera.

"Bájame, Jake"- pide riendo. Hago que sus pies toquen el suelo, pero no la suelto. Jamás la voy a soltar. Sus manos están posadas en mis brazos. Las miro, su contacto se siente tan suave. El tono de su piel contrasta contra el mío. Y entonces, otra vez, algo no encaja: las uñas moradas.

"¿Qué significa eso, Bella?"- le pregunto con curiosidad en la voz.

"Qué significa qué?"- no entiende a que me refiero. Suelto un suspiro. ¿Por qué es tan bonita? Hasta cuando pone cara de no entender en que piso está parada se le ve bonita. Quiero besarla. 'Contente Jacob', me exijo. Endemoniadas hormonas, no, endemoniado amor no 100% correspondido. Endemoniado muerto Cullen por romperle el corazón incapacitándola para volver a amar por completo. Estúpido, paliducho, sanguinario parásito de ultratumba- "¿Jake?"

"¿Ah?"- ¿de qué hablábamos? Se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza ante mi desconcierto. Claro, que con esos gestos me desconcentra aún más.

"¿Qué significa qué?"- repite y yo recuerdo: las benditas uñas.

Cojo una de sus manos de manera que ambos podemos ver el color que resalta en sus dedos. Siento la usual descarga eléctrica de cada vez que tenemos ese contacto.

"Tus uñas, Bells."- le digo pasando mi mirada de su mano a su rostro y lo que noto es que está preciosamente sonrojada. Sus mejillas arden y yo ardo en deseos de tocarlas con mis labios.

Y se queda callada con la vista fija en los destellos morados. Pasa su lengua por su labio inferior y siento dolor en el pecho por resistir nuevamente el impulso de besarla. Aprieta la boca y los ojos a la vez. Luego, por fin, levanta la vista hacia mí.

"Si bueno… están pintadas"- la miro con una expresión de 'duh' en mi cara. Ella ríe nerviosamente. No importa cuantas veces escuche ese sonido, siempre causa estragos en mí.- "Este… si, no es algo que yo acostumbro hacer. Pero en realidad yo no las pinté"- suspira ofuscada- "fue Jessica."

"¿Jessica?"- ella asiente, estoy confundido- "¿Jessica la que no te habla y te mira como si fueras una cucaracha Jessica?"- pregunto y me sale el lado protector porque quiero ir a tener una charlita con esa envidiosa por tratar tan mal a mi Bella.

"Ehh… si. Jessica Stanley"- confirma. Y yo no puedo pensar otra cosa que: Apocalipsis, nuevamente.

"¿Por qué?"- atino a cuestionar.

Y entonces su dulce rostro pasa de rosado a fucsia otra vez.

Algo muy raro está pasando.

* * *

** Hola :) Llegué con otra historia. Esta es un poquito más larga. Consta de tres capítulos que se iran publicando progresivamente en tanto a ustedes les guste (o no) el mini fic. **

**En serio me gustaría saber que les parece. Asi que... por favor :D dejenme reviews con sus opiniones. Les juro que me van a alegrar el día. **

**Si quieren saber por qué son tan misteriosas las uñas moradas y por qué el título del fic el Gracias Jessica... apreten el botón verde :)**

**Besos, weasleymädchen.**


	2. Tradición

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece. Twilight, sus personajes, lugares, etc., son propiedad de S. Meyer.**

* * *

**II. Bella POV: Tradición**

Mierda. Odio a Jessica. Odio estar en último año. Odio el instituto con sus estúpidas tradiciones.

Jake me mira confundido. Estoy segura que mi cara está tan roja que parezco un chupete de fresa. Los oscuros ojos del lobo me piden una respuesta. Dios, no me mires así Jacob Black!! Victoria no pudo matarme pero esto lo hará.

Hoy no debí haber ido al instituto. Bueno, si no hubiera ido hoy, habría tenido que padecer de igual manera mañana. En todo caso, la mejor opción hubiera sido no ir más a la escuela.

Ok.

Eso no es posible. Faltan sólo dos semanas para que se acabe el año escolar. Tengo los exámenes finales a la vuelta de la esquina. No puedo darme el lujo de faltar al colegio. Pero entonces… Ahgg. Ya estaba hecho.

"¿Bells?"- me dice suavemente y aprieta un poco mi mano llamando mi atención. Lo miro.

"¿Qué?- es lo único que puedo articular. El calor de su contacto me está quemando el cerebro.

"Bella, ¿qué tienes?- parece preocupado. Pero es que debo estar actuando de una manera muy extraña. He llegado con las uñas pintadas… de morado, le he dicho que es culpa de Jessica… y ahora no puedo ni contestarle el porqué. Seguro parezco una imbécil.

"Nada"- miento. Él levanta una ceja. ¡Qué sexy se ve haciendo eso!

"Si, claro"- no me cree, por supuesto. Siempre he sido una mala mentirosa.

Tal vez deba hacerlo rápido. Sacarlo de mi sistema de una vez, como cuando te arrancas un curita de la piel. Tomo aire… 'no puedo hacerlo', pienso mientras lo exhalo de golpe.

"Tengo hambre"- suelto buscando escapatoria. Soy patética. 'Cobarde' me grita mi conciencia. 'Lo sé' le respondo. Genial, estoy hablando conmigo misma… de nuevo.

Jacob me interroga con la mirada. Sus ojos buscan en los míos una respuesta para su obvia confusión. Me encantan sus ojos. 'Bella. ¡Concéntrate!'.

"No como nada desde el desayuno"- trato de explicarle. Entonces su expresión cambia: preocupación.

"¿Victoria no te come y tú dejas de comer?"- me cuestiona soltando mi mano y alejándose un poco. Se cruza de brazos.- "Estás muy flaca, Bells."- sentencia inspeccionando mi aspecto.

Abro los ojos como platos.

Genial.

Ahora le parezco un fideo. Otro punto para mí por hacerme menos atractiva. Bueno, no es que me preocupe parecer atractiva. Pero… se trata de Jake.

"Me sentí mal en el almuerzo"- le digo intentando justificarme. Pero luego recuerdo exactamente la razón por la cual se me había ido el hambre. Desvío mi mirada de la cara del licántropo a mis uñas. Voy a asesinar a cada miembro del Consejo Escolar.- "¿Podemos comer algo?"

"Dalo por hecho, necesitas alimentarte."- contesta, me coge del hombro y me dirige hacia la mesa de comida, donde Embry y Seth se están sirviendo grandes raciones de carne azada y puré- "Hey!! Dejen algo para los demás"- les reprocha.

"Claro, Jake"- contesta Embry- "como si tú no te fueras a comer todo. Bueno… en realidad, tal vez prefieras comerte otra cosa"- y me lanza una mirada más que sugestiva. Seth se ríe. Mi lobo les gruñe y entonces yo capto la indirecta. Perfecto, me estoy poniendo roja otra vez.

"Seth, ¿sabías que Embry está pensando en invitar a salir a Leah?- le pregunta Jake al chico. Inmediatamente Seth voltea a ver a Embry con los ojos furiosos. Espero que no entre en fase. Celos de hermano: golpe bajo Jacob. El tercer lobo parece a punto de lanzarse sobre Jake para pegarle. Luego, dirige su vista hacia Seth, cauteloso.

"Eh…pues, ¿qué tiene de malo, no? Ella es una chica, yo soy un chico. Nos llevamos bien"

"Es mi hermana"- responde el menor de los hombres lobo conteniéndose.

"Eso no quita que sea bonita"- suelta Embry. Seth le muestra los dientes.- "Vamos, no seas celoso"- dice y se aleja de allí. Pero parece que la discusión no ha terminado porque Seth lo sigue y tiene una mirada peligrosa en los ojos.

Me pregunto si una relación entre Embry y Leah funcionaría. Definitivamente formarían una pareja digna de ver.

Volteo a encarar a Jake. Esta sirviendo (mucha) comida en dos platos mientras se ríe de la situación que creó.

"Eso no estuvo bien Jacob"- le reprocho, pero tengo una media sonrisa en el rostro. Simplemente no puedo enojarme con él.

"Se iba a enterar de todas formas"- responde él y me tiende uno de los platos llenos. Lo cojo, no hay manera de que coma todo esto- "Conexión interlobuna"- agrega apuntando con un dedo su cabeza.

Agarro cubiertos para ambos y nos sentamos junto a Emily, Sam, Jared y Kim; que ya están comiendo en una mesa redonda. Todos están muy animados. Sonrío. 'Se acabó', repito para mis adentros, 'por fin se acabo'. Empiezo a comer despacio. Los otros cinco ya están conversando, pero yo me mantengo fuera de la charla. Mientras corto un pedazo de carne, el color de mis uñas me obliga a pensar en lo que no quiero.

Mi cabeza vuela hasta el escenario que me ha estado torturando toda la tarde: el instituto, hoy al mediodía.

En el comedor había una mesa larga. Varias chicas se sentaban tras ella encarando al resto de la sala. Mucha gente hacía fila esperando su turno. En la pared tras la mesa, un cartel rezaba: 'Más allá del Arcoiris: Fiesta de Graduación'. Me reí al leerlo, ¿quién le ponía un nombre tan cursi como ese a una fiesta?

Ángela y Ben se me acercaron.

"No me sorprende que Jessica esté involucrada en este remake de baile de princesas de Disney"- fue lo primero que les dije levantando una ceja.

"¿Y ya te enteraste?"- me preguntó Ángela riéndose al ver que yo miraba a mi ex amiga sentada entre las chicas promotoras de la fiesta.

"¿De qué?"

"De la tradición"- me contestó Ben. Pase mi vista de una a otro confundida.

"Bella, no te desmayes pero… esta fiesta"- dijo señalando al colorido cartel y a la muchedumbre alrededor de la larga mesa- "es obligatoria".

Apocalipsis.

Imposible. No podían obligarme a ir a la fiesta de graduación, ya había vivido una experiencia parecida el año anterior… con Edward. No, eso estaba en el pasado. Ya lo estaba superando. No iba a ir. No, no, no.

"¿De qué estás hablando Ang? No pueden obligar a los alumnos a ir a la fiesta de graduación?"- exterioricé mi queja interna.

"Si pueden"- me contradijo y yo fruncí el ceño- "Así ha sido siempre. Es una tradición del instituto que todos los de último año vayan a la fiesta."- Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

"Pero… ¿y los que no queremos ir?"- cuestioné indignada.

"No hay forma de no ir, la tradición es tradición, Bella"- me respondió Ben, el tampoco parecía muy feliz con sus palabras- "No van a romperla por nadie, es prácticamente una regla de la escuela"- me sentía completamente frustrada.

"Y, ¿es fiesta-fiesta? Osea, ¿con vestido y… corsage y fotos y buffet y… baile y toda la parafernalia?" Ángela asintió y yo tragué saliva fuertemente, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

"Se te olvida algo"- agregó mi amiga- "Fiesta-fiesta, osea vestidos y fotos y baile… y pareja."

Pareja.

Otra vez la misma idea punzante: Edward.

Respiré profundamente. Esto era como un dejavú. Fiesta, instituto, baile, pareja… todo apuntaba hacia la misma persona. Una persona a la que hacía varios meses ya iba olvidando. Me había forzado a hacerlo, porque estaba peligrando mi salud mental y emocional. Pero había tenido ayuda. No me había curado sola… no hubiera podido curarme sola. Y entonces, 'pareja' apuntó hacia alguien completamente diferente: mi Jacob.

Sonreí, por supuesto. Y es que era mi reacción natural a la mención de su nombre. Si iba a tener que pasar por la tortura de una fiesta –impuesta- de graduación, no quería a ninguna otra persona a mi lado para apoyarme en el sufrimiento que mi queridísimo mejor amigo.

Nos imaginé llegando al bendito baile: yo, en un vestido simple, con balerinas porque ni muerta usaría tacos. Y él en pantalón, camisa y corbata.

Oh por Dios. La imagen se me hacía, a la vez, extraña y exquisita. Nunca había visto a Jake con ropa elegante. Se le debía ver tan…

Carajo, empecé a babear mentalmente.

"¿Bella?"- Ángela pasaba una mano frente a mis ojos riendo suavemente.- "Tierra llamando a Bella"

"Perdón. Estaba pensando en el asunto de la pareja"- le contesté.

"Todo un tema"- concedió ella- "Vas a decirle a Jacob, ¿no?"- ella ya lo conocía. Un par de veces habíamos ido Jake, Ang, Ben y yo al cine; y sí, parecían citas dobles, como tan alegremente había recalcado Jacob la primera vez que fuimos. Recordé como me había sonrojado ante sus palabras.

"Si."- y la realidad me golpeó.

Tenía que preguntarle a mi lobo si quería ir a la fiesta de graduación conmigo. El punto no era si me decía que sí o no. La respuesta era obvia. Lo que me preocupaba era la pregunta en sí. Lo que implicaba y lo que él pudiera interpretar. Normalmente, la pareja del baile de graduación equivale a romance. Y yo aún estaba debatiendo conmigo misma respecto a ese asunto. Obviamente no negaba el hecho de que Jake me gustara. Me gustaba mucho. Y no sólo como amigo, me gustaba como hombre. Aunque me había dado cuenta de eso hacía poco. Yo sabía que era así, mi corazón reconstruido (por él) me lo había hecho saber: Jacob me encantaba como hombre. Pero todavía no me sentía lista para otra relación romántica, a pesar de que las cosas con él fluían con naturalidad.

"¿Comemos?"- preguntó Ben. Nos habíamos entretenido mucho con el tema de la fiesta. Él tomo a su novia de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia la zona donde se servía la comida. Ángela volteó al notar que no los seguía. Se me había ido el hambre. Me llamó con la mano y yo negué con la cabeza.

"No tengo apetito"- le dije y me fui a sentar a una mesa vacía para esperarlos.

Jacob. Pareja. Fiesta. Jacob. Pareja. Fiesta. Jacob. Pareja. Fiesta. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

Lo iba a ver en unas cuantas horas en la cena de celebración y de seguro no me iba a poder sacar el tema de la cabeza.

Apoyé la frente en mis manos.

"Hola Bella"- reconocí esa voz de inmediato. Levanté la cabeza.

"Hola Mike"- le sonreí. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué culpa tenía él de mis problemas? Su mirada era más intensa de lo normal, parecía… ¿nervioso? Entonces, volteé mis ojos hacia el cartel cursi de nuevo. Persistente era una palabra demasiado suave para Mike Newton. Ya sabía porqué estaba él aquí. Decidí adelantarme para ahorrarnos a los dos un momento más que penoso.

"Que asunto este de la fiesta de graduación, ¿no?"- el asintió sonriendo- "eso de obligarnos es…"- no me salían las palabras, pero no hacia falta, la idea se entendía.- Si no fuera porque tengo a Jacob no sabría que hacer para soportar esa noche."- Vi como su sonrisa se desencajaba y me sentía mal por él. Pero, ¿es que nunca se iba a rendir?

"¿Vas con ese amigo tuyo de la reserva que es menor?"- me preguntó serio.

"Esa es la idea."- 'Menor', si yo eso trataba de desprestigiarlo… no lo iba a lograr.

"Ah… ya veo"- luego se quedó allí parado frente a mí sin decir nada durante todo el tiempo que restó hasta que regresaron Ben y Ángela con su comida.

"Hola Mike"- saludó mi amiga- "¿No te sientas?"

"Si, primero voy a ir por algo de comer, Bella, ¿tu quieres algo?"

"No gracias." – respondí. Nada de hambre en mi sistema.

Quince minutos más tarde, los cuatro nos paramos de la mesa. El timbre sonaría dentro de poco. Cuando pasamos cerca de la mesa larga donde se encontraban las encargadas de la organización del baile, Jessica nos miró, más exactamente, miró a Mike con algo que pude identificar como… nostalgia.

"¡Mike!"- lo llamó. Los cuatro nos detuvimos. Ya sólo había un par de personas frente a la mesa. Parecía que se estaban inscribiendo o algo así.

"Hola Jess"- la saludó y para mi desagrado tanto él como Ángela y Ben se acercaron a ella y a las otras chicas/fanáticas de los rituales occidentales adolescentes. Me acerqué también, reticente.

"Ben, Ángela… Bella"- nos dijo a manera de saludo y me dirigió una mirada que parecía decir: _oh-si,-me-divierte-tu-sufrimiento-por-el-baile_.

"A si que… ¿Vinieron a comprar sus entradas?"- Lauren no cambiaría nunca, y no era que me afectara, pero sus ojos llenos de odio no sólo se dirigían a mí, sino también a mis amigos.

"Tenemos que, ¿no?"- comentó Ben. 'Un aliado en el dolor', pensé dramáticamente.

"No lo vean como una obligación chicos"- los ojos alegres de Jessica enfocados en Mike- "es una oportunidad que nos da el instituto para divertirnos todos juntos por última vez."

Oportunidad de diversión… si, claro. Baile equivale a catástrofe en Bellalandia. Pero… tal vez con Jake... Sonreí otra vez. Era inevitable, no podía no sonreír cuando pensaba en él.

"¿Ven? Hasta a Bella le agrada la idea"- agregó Jess maliciosamente. Todos voltearon a ver mi sonrisa idiota de _Jacob-es-lo-mejor_. Me puse seria de inmediato mientras me sonrojaba un poco.- "¿Y, Bella? ¿Qué esperas? Escoge tu castigo."- me sonrió de medio lado.

"¿Acaso tener que"- enfaticé las últimas dos palabras- "ir al baile no es el castigo?- Ángela se rió calladamente. Jessica frunció el ceño, pero luego su sonrisa se ensanchó. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

"Tradición."- dijo simplemente Lauren y me acercó una pequeña cajita negra que contenía decenas de papelitos de colores doblados en cuatro partes. Al ver que seguía quieta precisó:- "Tienes que coger un papel. En él hay un reto escrito. Y tienes que cumplirlo para poder comprar tu entrada al baile."- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Qué?"- lo estaban inventando para torturarme. 'No eres el centro del mundo, Isabella', me regañó una voz muy parecida a la de mi madre en mi cabeza. Ok. Pero, aquello no podía ser tradición.

"¿No recuerdas a los de último año haciendo cosas extrañas la primavera pasada?"- me preguntó Mike. La verdad… no. No le había prestado atención a nadie más que a Edward en esa época particular.

"¿Cosas extrañas como qué?"- cuestioné.

"Bella, te juro que no es tan malo como crees."- intentó tranquilizarme Ang.

"Ángela tiene razón."- la alegría de Jessica era algo que no me daba buena espina.

"Yo primero"- pidió Mike acercándose y cogiendo un papel azul de la cajita.

"¿Ya sabes a quien vas a invitar?"- preguntó Lauren, los ojos de Jess brillaron y yo tuve que morderme el labio para no reír. En todo caso, las expectativas de Jessica se vieron frustradas porque Mike no respondió a la pregunta.

"Bailar Thriller vestido de zombi en medio de la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo"- leyó él despacio- "Mmm… definitivamente es vergonzoso, pero no está tan mal."- sentenció y yo no pude evitar pensar que ese castigo sería especialmente terrible para mí: ser el centro de atención y bailar una difícil coreografía ponía esa situación en mi Top 10 de Desastres Imposibles de Sobrevivir.

"Tu turno"- dijo Jessica y yo la miré odiándola. Aunque, en realidad, mi odio iba dirigido al instituto y sus insólitas ideas de 'celebración'.

Cogí un papel y lo desdoblé con cuidado. 'Pintarte las uñas del color de tu calzón/calzoncillo y llevar un papel pegado a tu mochila que diga Mis uñas hacen juego con mi ropa interior, ¿quieres ver? durante tres días.'

Oh por Dios. Sentí que iba a vomitar en ese preciso instante.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?"- me preguntó mi amiga preocupada. Seguro mi cara se estaba poniendo verde.

"¿Qué dice?"- cuestionó animada Lauren. No respondí. Jessica me quitó el papel de las manos y lo leyó en voz –muy- alta. Las pocas personas que quedaban en la cafetería nos miraron. La mayoría se comenzó a reír, Mike incluido. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Eso sería peor si fueras hombre, Bella"- me aseguró.

"No lo voy a hacer."- aclaré después del trauma inicial. Jessica, Lauren y las otras dos chicas encargadas del baile me miraron con una cara… como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

"Imposible"- dijo la arpía nº 1: Lauren.- "Tienes que hacerlo para poder ir al baile"

"Mayor motivo para no hacerlo"- contesté molesta.

"Y tienes que ir al baile"- agregó Jessica entrecerrando los ojos.

"Es sólo una estúpida tradición. Ninguna regla me obliga"- me defendí.

"Técnicamente, eso es falso"- refutó Lauren, la miré sin entender.-"El Consejo Escolar h autorizado todos los asuntos referentes a la fiesta de graduación y eso incluye la obligatoriedad de la asistencia."- concluyó triunfante.

Mierda.

Esto era una pesadilla. Pero, no, en realidad estaba despierta.

Tan despierta como una hora más tarde cuando, camino a clase de Historia, Jessica me acorraló en el pasillo y me preguntó sinvergüenzamente de que color era mi ropa interior. Yo enrojecí hasta las orejas cuando respondí con odio 'morada', tras varios minutos de insistencia.

Y tan despierta como diez minutos después, cuando ella entró tarde a la clase, se sentó junto a mí y sacó un pomito pequeño de esmalte de uñas color… morado.

Maldije mentalmente a toda la escuela cuando salí de la clase con las uñas perfectamente pintadas (a pesar de mis fracasados intentos por alejar las manos de Jessica de las mías) y con un vergonzoso papel pegado a mi mochila.

Absolutamente todas las personas que se cruzaron en mi camino al estacionamiento se rieron de mí. Algunas tuvieron el descaro, hombres básicamente, de decirme: 'Sí, quiero ver si en verdad le hacen juego'.

A penas me senté en mi camioneta arranqué el cartel infame que tan gracioso le resultaba a todo el mundo.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en el jardín de los Clearwater, con las uñas aún pintadas a juego con mi ropa interior, sabiendo que todavía no le he respondido a Jake el por qué de esa extrañeza. Me sonrojo furiosa, no puedo creer que mi alegría post-destrucción de Victoria se haya visto empañada por una maldita tradición.

* * *

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Lamento la demora, pero con las fiestas de fin de año casi se me hizo imposible publicar.

Ojalá les haya gustado. La verdad, es la primera vez que publico un no one-shot así que no sé muy bien que esperar :).

Podrían dejarme un review como regalo atrasado de Navidad?????? Por fa!!! :D No saben lo hiper feliz que me haría.

Nos leemos pronto.

Feliz Año Nuevo XD!!!


	3. Felicidad

_Lo sientooooo infinitamente. En verdad, no tengo excusa para haberme demorado tanto . Yo soy de las personas que detestan cuando alguien se demora mucho en publicar (aunque luego leo el nuevo capítulo y perdono y quiero a dicho alguien por hacerme reir/llorar/babear/etc. con su historia), asi que comprendo perfectamente si quieren golpearme virtualmente por haberme tartado tanto._

_Lo único que puedo alegar en mi defensa es que no sabía si publicar este último capítulo tal como estaba o si cambiarlo completamente. Al final resultó esto, así que ... espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece. Twilight, sus personajes, lugares, etc., son propiedad de S. Meyer.**

* * *

**III. Felicidad**

_Jacob POV_

Bella está muy callada. Bueno, en realidad el tema es que está muy rara. Primero lo de las uñas, luego lo de Jessica, además se está sonrojando más de lo usual. Dijo q tenía hambre pero apenas está comiendo un poco. Me está ocultando algo. Es obvio. No es que yo sea particularmente bueno en leer a la gente, pero Isabella Swan es como un libro abierto. Además, la conozco tanto… Sabe que no puede mentirme, por eso calla.

"Otra cosa que he estado pensando para celebrar es irnos a acampar"- sugiere Jared.

"Prácticamente acampamos cada vez que estamos patrullando en el bosque"- le contesta Sam sonriendo.

¿En serio esa es su definición de acampar? A veces las ideas de Sam me asustan mucho y me dan risa a la vez... este es uno de esos casos.

"Ya sé. Pero nunca lo hemos hecho en forma humana, ni con carpas y todas esa cosas... eh... campistas"- ¿Cosas campistas? Yo se que no tengo exactamente el 'don de la palabra' o lo que sea pero la falta de vocabulario de Jared me asombra hasta a mí.- "Y además… nunca hemos ido con las chicas"- Kim le sonríe entusiasmada con la idea.

"No está mal"- digo yo porque en verdad es una buena idea: la manada y las chicas lobo de campamento. Sería algo divertidísimo. En especial si va Bella. La miro de reojo… sigue ensimismada.

"¿Te gustaría ir de campamento amor?"- le pregunta Sam a Emily, ella le da un beso en la mejilla por respuesta.

Y yo siento cierto pinchazo en el pecho.

Recién en ese momento me doy cuenta que Bella y yo estamos comiendo junto a dos parejas felizmente imprimadas. Y no es que me moleste que parezca que nosotros también somos una pareja. No, lo que me duele es que… parece, sólo parece.

¿Por qué Bella le da tantas vueltas al asunto? Yo sé que le gusto, sé que me quiere, sé que puede imaginarnos juntos e incluso sé que le agrada la idea. Pero… sé que tiene miedo, sé que duda, sé que, aunque intenta no hacerlo, sigue pensando en _él_. Aunque también sé que entiende, como yo, que somos como mantequilla y mermelada de fresa: una perfecta combinación. Pero… a pesar de todo, sé que le cuesta seguir, que no puede desprenderse por completo de su pasado, de su pasado con _él_.

Dios. Su confusión interna me da dolor de cabeza.

"¿Y tú, Bella, qué opinas?"- le cuestiona Kim. Pero mi querida central de atracción de bestias mitológicas no le contesta.

"Bells, cariño, ¿qué tienes?"- le pregunto cogiéndole la mano que tiene sobre la mesa. Ella entrecruza sus dedos con los míos y me mira negando con la cabeza. Mi vista periférica me muestra a Emily y Kim sonriendo probablemente enternecidas por el gesto.

"Nada, Jake"- y me sonríe.

Sé que no está siendo 100% sincera y eso me preocupa un poco. Pero sólo un poco, porque en este momento estoy sumamente distraído por el dulce contacto de su pulgar trazando figuras invisibles en el dorso de mi mano. Mi estómago se enciende con fuegos artificiales. Dios, como la amo. Sus ojos brillan y todo desparece salvo ella y yo.

* * *

_Bella POV_

Soy conciente de que me estoy perdiendo en los ojos de Jake, de que siento cosquillas en el estomago y en mi columna. Su mirada sólo me dice una cosa: 'te amo'. Mi corazón late rápido porque siento que podría decirle 'yo también' en un futuro cercano, muy cercano. Pero aún no puedo, no en este momento por lo menos. Por eso es que no sé ni cómo decirle lo de las benditas uñas, que lleva a lo de la invitación a la fiesta. Porque tampoco puede ser algo como '¿Vamos a la fiesta como amigos?' Yo sé que ya no quiero que sea solamente mi amigo. Me muerdo el labio y su mirada arde.

"Odio interrumpir este hermoso y empalagoso momento en el planeta Jake&Bells pero tu papá acaba de llamar, Bella"- dice Quil efectivamente interrumpiéndonos. Yo aparto los ojos de mi lobo y los fijo en el inoportuno chico que nos observa con una carita de 'yo no fui' y media sonrisa.

"¿Qué dice Charlie?"- le pregunto sonrojada porque... no se supone que él deba saber que existe en verdad un planeta Jake&Bells para mí.

"Que viene para acá"- contesta él simplemente. Tiene a Claire cargada sobre los hombros y la pequeña juega con su pelo, enredándolo, a él no parece importarle en lo absoluto, es más, parece encantado. Tengo que admitir que la escena es adorable, a pesar de que se trate del pesado de Quil.

"¿Por qué?"- no tendría porque venir a retarme, le dejé una nota en casa diciendo donde estaría.

"Dijo que a pesar de no saber qué estamos celebrando, él también quiere ser parte de la fiesta"- mi boca se abre desencajada. Eso no es algo que Charlie diría normalmente. Entonces Quil se empieza a reír. Con ganas. Yo miro a Jake interrogativa, después de todo el conoce mejor a su compañero lobo que yo, tal vez él pueda explicarme que rayos sucede con Quil. Jacob aprieta suavemente mi mano mientras mira a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?"- le pregunta. Quil lo observa aún riéndose. Baja a Claire al suelo y Emily la pone sobre su regazo. El chico suelta otra carcajada aún agachado.

"Es broma. Sólo quería interrumpirlos. Tenían una cara de babos-"- de pronto no puede hablar más porque Jake lo tiene cogido del cuello.

"¡¡Jacob!!"- dicen al unísono Sam y Emily.

"Jacob, ¡suéltalo!"- le exijo más preocupada por Claire que por Quil. Lo libera al notar la mirada asustada de la niña.

"Sólo estábamos jugando, pequeña."- le dice y ella hace un puchero. Quil la toma entre sus brazos. 'Cobarde', pienso inmediatamente. Sabe que Jake no le hará nada porque Claire está presente-"Nada más espera a nuestra próxima ronda juntos"- le dice a su amigo lobo y la seguridad en los ojos del imprimado flaquea un momento.

"Sólo les estaba evitando la vergüenza de dar un espectáculo en frente de todos nosotros. Deberían agradecerme, realmente"- aclara Quil.

Jake se para de golpe, pero yo lo cojo de la mano nuevamente. Voltea a verme y Quil aprovecha el momento para irse con Claire hacia donde Seth, Paul y Rachel se ríen de lo sucedido.

"¿Podemos hablar?"- le pregunto. La verdad no sé por qué lo dije. Cierro los ojos un segundo. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir Jake está en cuclillas, mirándome a mi altura.

"Claro, Bella, ¿qué pasa?"- me cuestiona tranquilo, pero veo inquietud en sus ojos oscuros.

"Aquí no"- con esto me paro y me lo llevo de la mano hasta el otro lado de la casa, donde está mi camioneta estacionada. Apoyo mi espalda en ella y suelto el aire de mis pulmones con fuerza. Jake entrecierra ligeramente los ojos y yo me desconcentro con las facciones de su varonil rostro de niño crecido.

* * *

_Jacob POV_

Calla de nuevo. Hace cinco minutos que calla. A pesar de que es ella la que quiso iniciar esta conversación, no me está diciendo nada. ¿Quién me manda enamorarme de una chica tan adorablemente complicada? Estamos solos y lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, como para que nadie escuche nuestra charla, de casualidad, con su extremadamente sensible oído lobuno. Porque si alguien intenta hacerlo, voy a matarlo.

"Bella, ¿me puedes explicar qué está pasando contigo hoy?"- le pregunto algo impaciente. Me mira con un sentimiento en los ojos que lo logro identificar. ¿nervios? ¿vergüenza? ¿duda?- "Es que, en verdad, deberías estar contenta, tranquila.."

"Lo estoy, Jake."- me asegura- "Estoy feliz porque todo terminó, porque todos estamos bien, porque no te pasó nada, porque estamos tu y yo aquí."- su mirada grita 'te amo' sin que se de cuenta. Mierda. Esta mujer me va a matar.- "Me siento segura también. No se trata de nada de eso."

"¿Entonces de qué se trata?"- necesito entenderla, odio esta sensación de no saber sucede.

"Es la cuestión de las uñas."- me dice y levanta la mano que no está unida a la mía hasta ponerla enfrente de mis ojos. Luego la vuelve a bajar.

"¿Ya me vas a contar por qué Jessica Stanley las pinto de morado?"- le pregunto curioso.

"Si"- respira profundamente- "el tema es que"- veo que traga saliva con fuerza, como si algo le obstruyera la garganta. ¿Por qué está tan nerviosa?- "como todas las escuelas, la mía tiene… tradiciones. Y hoy me enteré de unas cuantas costumbres odiosas del instituto."

"Ok"- la insito a seguir. Pero hace una pausa otra vez.

* * *

_Bella POV_

Ya he empezado, no puedo parar ahora.

Está bien, se lo diré.

Rápido, como cuando te arrancas un curita de la piel, pienso nuevamente.

Esta vez lo haré.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

"Tengo las uñas pintadas de morado porque Jessica las pintó, porque ahora están del color de mi ropa interior, que es un reto que tengo que cumplir para poder comprar las entradas de la fiesta de graduación, a la cual estoy obligada a ir porque es tradición y que no voy a poder soportar si no vienes conmigo."- digo muy rápido y al final respiro para recuperar el aliento.

Jake me mira completamente perplejo, tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, como si se hubiera congelado en el momento de querer decir algo. Me muerdo la lengua, no puedo creerlo… se lo dije.

Un minuto entero de silencio: Jake no responde. Presiono cariñosamente mis dedos contra la piel ardiente de su mano. Nada. Sigue ahí parado, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y una cara de no entender nada. Se le ve tan gracioso. Sonrío.

De pronto, pestañea varias veces, cierra la boca un segundo y luego la abre para decir con mucha elocuencia:

"¿Qué?"

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Jacob Black es único en su especie.

* * *

_Jacob POV_

Mi cerebro se está derritiendo.

Las palabras de Bella se han colado en él de manera incoherente: Uñas. Morado. Jessica. _Ropa Interior_. Tradición. Reto. _Ropa Interior_. Fiesta. Graduación. _Ropa Interior_.

Mis hormonas van a calcinarme el cuerpo. La ropa interior que Isabella Swan lleva puesta, en este momento, es morada.

Ancestros Quileute auxílienme, porque sino voy a tirarme encima de ella y voy a romper sus jeans hasta constatar con mis propios ojos el color de sus… Jake. ¡Tranquilízate!

"¿Qué?"- es lo único que puedo decir mientras intento controlar mi… excitada… imaginación. Ella rueda los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco un momento.

"Yo ya hice la parte difícil, ahora respóndeme Jake"- me pide.

"¿Que te responda qué?"- cuestiono confundido. Creo que me perdí buena parte de su monólogo.

"¿Qué te acabo de decir Jacob?"- me pregunta algo enojada.

"No"- digo rápidamente- "No es que no te haya prestado atención, Bella. Pero… eh… bueno…"- levanta una ceja escéptica, yo respiro hondo y sigo- "me dijiste que Jessica te pintó las uñas de morado, que es el color de tu"- me aclaro la garganta, me acerco a ella y susurro en su oído- "ropa interior"- al alejarme veo que está muy roja y sonrío ante eso- "luego me explicaste que es un… reto"- trato de recordar los detalles de lo que me dijo, conectando las ideas.- "y que si no lo cumples no puedes ir a la fiesta de graduación"- me río de ello, Bella no baila, lo constaté el año anterior. Ella frunce los labios ante mi burla- "pero tienes que ir a la fiesta… porque es tradición del instituto… que raro, ¿te obligan?"- ella asiente. Finalmente reconstruyo mentalmente lo último que me dijo y mi sonrisa se extiende por toda mi cara.- "¿Quieres que vaya contigo, Bells?"

La observo para leer en su lenguaje corporal lo que las palabras no logran expresar: su corazón late más rápido, su tez clara está teñida de rosa oscuro, le suda ligeramente la mano que aún tengo agarrada, respira hondo una vez y suelta el aire al decir:

"Si."

Mi corazón explota de felicidad en ese preciso instante. La atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo con fuerza.

"Jake… no… puedo… respi… rar."- entonces la suelto un poco, pero aún mantengo mis dos manos en su pequeña cintura. Le sonrío más y casi me duele el rostro de hacerlo, pero no importa, porque ella también está sonriendo como un niño frente al árbol de Navidad.

"¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir esa noche con nuestras destrezas para el baile, Bella?"- le pregunto demasiado contento como para siquiera interesarme por el hecho de nuestra actual falta de gracia para bailar.

Ella se ríe con ganas y el mundo deja de girar un momento por eso.

"Diversión y baile nunca antes habían encajado tanto en una misma oración, Jake"- me responde alegre, verdaderamente alegre, y me siento completo al verla feliz. Es que su felicidad es la mía, y nunca la he visto tan contenta en mi vida.

"Así que…"- no puedo evitarlo, tengo que preguntar- "¿Por cuanto tiempo más voy a tener el honor de saber de que color es tu ropa interior a través de tus uñas?"- tiene una mirada asesina y yo río ante eso.

"Jacob Black, eres demasiado inmaduro"- sentencia pegándome en el pecho con ambas manos. Por supuesto, para mí es casi como un roce simplemente.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y le digo al oído:

"Pero me quieres así."- cuando la vuelvo a ver directamente a la cara le sonrío de lado.

"Si, lo hago."- dice y después se muerde sólo un lado de su labio inferior. Sus ojos están llenos de… pasión. Se me para el corazón por un segundo y luego late cada vez más deprisa. En este preciso instante, Bella es la mujer más sexy que hay sobre la tierra… y me quiere… a mí.

* * *

_Bella POV_

Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para no adorarlo más cada segundo que pasa. Mi vida con Jacob está llena de sol y colores brillantes. Arrancó con su luz todo rezago zombi de mi alma y derrite poco a poco con su calor todo el hielo que dejó Edward en mi corazón con su marcha.

Creo que mi intención de que no se tomara la invitación demasiado en serio no cumplió su cometido. Sus ojos brillan como una noche llena de estrellas. Levanto la vista. Como esta noche llena de estrellas. Pero su alegría es la mía, pienso mientras vuelvo a verlo a la cara. Yo también brillo de alguna manera, estoy segura.

Tal vez lo estoy mirando con demasiada intensidad considerando que le acabo de decir, indirectamente, que lo quiero. No es que él o yo no sepamos del gran cariño que le tengo, el punto es el contexto particular de mi declaración afectiva: le acabo de pedir que sea mi pareja para la fiesta de graduación (que en el mundo de los adolescentes norteamericanos 'normales' es sinónimo de amor y/o sexo), le he dicho que lo quiero y lo estoy mirando viendo como si fuera un oasis en el desierto (que hasta cierto punto es verdad: Jake es mi oasis personal en el desierto en el que se convirtió mi vida post- Edward. Aunque claro, ahora ya no me estoy ahogando en la soledad ni en el dolor. Ahora yo soy feliz… Wow. Soy feliz.)

"Así que me quieres."- dice Jake suavemente con su voz ronca. Sus ojos me taladran y las rodillas me tiemblan. Felizmente me tiene cogida de la cintura, sino talvez me caería… oh por Dios… ¡que sentimiento para más cliché! Jacob Black me ha transformado en un bendito cliché romántico.

"Ni que no te hubieras dado cuenta antes."- comento sonriendo en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

"Es que… nunca lo has dicho"- alzo una ceja- "En serio Bells, nunca me has dicho: 'te quiero Jacob'."

"No es cierto"- le reprocho.

"Créeme, me acordaría."- Dios, esa media sonrisa atenta contra mi equilibrio.

Trato de pensar en alguna vez que haya dicho esas palabras, pero no puedo recordarlo. ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga soy que no le he dicho que lo quiero? Quizás podría recompensarlo de alguna manera por la falta de cariño verbal. La idea de hacerlo de una forma no muy… amical que digamos se me cruza por la cabeza y me acelera los latidos.

Excelente, ¿no puedo parar de pensar en él de esa forma? ¿Quiere decir que yo ya he tomado una decisión sin percatarme concientemente? Bueno, la verdad es que Jake me atrae como si tuviera una especie de fuerza de gravedad y yo fuera un inocente objeto orbitando cerca de él. Y si considero el hecho de que yo pienso en él como mi sol personal… lo de la gravitación no parece tan desquiciado.

Pero, ¿puedo entregarme ya a una relación con un 100% de compromiso? ¿Mi corazón ya está tan sano como para latir solamente por Jake? No lo sé. Tal vez si, o tal vez no. Pero no voy a averiguarlo si me quedo siempre como momificada ante sus indirectas.

Me pone nerviosa haber dejado atrás la etapa de negación, saber que ahora soy vulnerable de nuevo, ser conciente de que le estoy entregando mi alma de a pocos.

No puedo apartar mi mirada de él. Me encanta todo acerca de Jacob Black, cada pequeña parte que compone al incondicional hombre en el que se ha convertido con el tiempo. Porque aunque tiene 16 años, es un hombre… ¡y qué hombre! Me sonrojo porque no puedo evitarlo. Igual que no puedo controlar mis sentimientos hacia él, por mucho que intente retroceder los pasos que me están llevando irremediablemente a amarlo.

"Y sólo por si no lo habías notado, cariño."- dice de repente. Adoro que me diga cariño, aunque no lo admitiré jamás en voz alta. Suena tan dulce en sus labios.- "yo también te quiero, mucho más de lo que imaginas."- sus pulgares acarician mi cadera. La sensación es sobrecogedora. Mis manos actúan solas en definitiva, pues aunque yo no les estoy ordenando que suban por el pecho desnudo de Jake y se posen en su cuello, éstas se mueven igualmente.

El cierra los ojos un momento y suspira. Luego los abre y yo veo paz en su mirada. Como si supiera que el mundo está en perfecto orden, que todo está donde debería, que es algo destinado desde hace millones de años que él y yo estemos juntos ahora.

Y tal vez lo es. Tal vez todo lo que nos sucedió a cada uno es lo que tenía que pasar para llegar a este momento. Es una locura, pero siento como si él hubiera nacido para mí. Y parece, por muy cursi que eso suene, que mi cuerpo está hecho para que encaje con el suyo (a pesar de que el mide como 7 metros más que yo… él es un gigante, no es que yo sea pequeña). Sé que nos vemos perfectos el uno al lado del otro, pero, más allá de lo físico, sé que nos sentimos perfectos el uno al lado del otro. Como si con nuestra mutua presencia se nos completara un pedacito del alma… somos un dúo ideal, una pareja ideal.

Adoro lo que estoy sintiendo, me llena el corazón de alegría. Y él me sigue mirando con esos ojos llenos de emociones. Juega con sus dedos sobre mis caderas. Recorro con mis manos su nuca y percibo cómo una tormenta eléctrica ha invadido mi cuerpo. Parte de la corriente se concentra en mi boca y siento como si miles de hormigas caminaran sobre mis labios, rogándome que lo bese.

* * *

_Jacob POV_

Voy a caerme muerto en este maldito segundo si no la beso. Todo mi cuerpo, y en especial mi corazón esperanzado, me piden que lo haga.

Y a pesar de la urgencia del amor y del deseo, la miro tranquilo. Esperando, aguardando a que ella haga el primer movimiento. Quiero que lo haga. Muero por ver en sus ojos el preciso instante en el que se de cuenta, el momento exacto en el que caigan todas las fichas en su lugar u que sea ella la que se ponga de puntitas para acercar su rostro al mío.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que baje mis expectativas, porque mientras más alto se está, más fuerte es la caída. Pero se me hace imposible por la forma en la que nuestras miradas están conectadas, por sus pequeños dedos enredándose en mi pelo, por el fuego de sus ojos, por su corazón desbocado. Porque cada parte de ella parece gritar lo que hasta ahora no ha expresado con palabras.

Y entonces lo noto y dejo de respirar, siento a través de esa profunda conexión que nos une como su corazón llega a una resolución, lo veo en sus ojos… una especie de chispa de… determinación.

Sonríe y yo boto el aire de mis pulmones. Ese gesto sólo puede significar cosas buenas.

* * *

_Bella POV_

Le sonrío.

Le sonrío porque estoy segura. No más 'tal vez'. Y esa seguridad es la sensación más increíble que he tenido en mi vida. Porque esa seguridad significa miles de cosas: es confianza, amistad, es paz y esperanza, es luz, es un futuro y el presente perfecto, es absoluta felicidad, es Jake&Bells, es hombres lobo y La Push, es unión, atracción magnética, es fuego y es amor.

Amor palpitando en mi corazón y en el suyo. Puede que para la Bella-zombi sea demasiado extraño el hecho de que por fin esté segura de poder seguir. Para ella no tiene sentido que no sólo pueda estar olvidándome de Edward, sino que también quiera seguir haciéndolo. Pero yo ya no soy esa Bella. Yo soy la Bella de Jake: soy Bells. Soy suya.

Se me escapa una lágrima por la emoción del momento y me río para mis adentros porque parezco una niñita cursi y tonta. Él me mira con preocupación. Pero yo sólo sigo sonriendo, pues soy cursi y tonta porque me enamoré de mi mejor amigo… me enamoré de mi mejor amigo. Me parece algo muy loco el sentirme así, pero también es algo que sabía que sucedería.

Jacob pasa un pulgar por mi mejilla para secarla y el contacto de su piel contra la mía me impulsa a decirle lo que no le he dicho nunca, como él bien recalcó.

"Te quiero Jake."- le susurro suavemente. La mano que tiene sobre mi rostro se detiene.- "Te quiero muchísimo."

Y se queda ahí mirándome como si yo fuera lo más increíble que ha visto en su vida. Como si fuera un pedazo de magia que se coló en su mundo. Lo que no sabe es que él es eso para mí.

Desliza la mano que tenía en mi mejilla por mi cuello, mi hombro, por el costado de mi torso hasta llegar a mi cintura. Y yo tiemblo muy perceptiblemente.

Mi sonrisa se extiende por su perfecta cara. Es mi sonrisa porque él es _mi Jacob_. Y yo sonrío su sonrisa, la sonrisa que él hizo aparecer poco a poco en mí al curarme la herida que yo llevaba dentro. Y es su sonrisa porque yo soy _su Bells_.

Me pongo de puntitas. Mierda, estoy nerviosa, y él ha puesto los ojos como platos antes mi movimiento. Tranquilidad Bella, respira.

Y lo hago.

Con las manos que tengo tras su cuello, trato de empujar su rostro hacia el mío. Su mirada está brillando de alegría y de amor. Se le ve tan lindo. A medida que nos acercamos sus dedos viajan a mi espalda y nuestros latidos se aceleran. A escasos centímetros de distancia cierro los ojos.

Mis labios conocen los suyos por primera vez y no hay nada que pueda comparar a este momento. El beso es muy suave… y tan tierno. Su boca y la mía se pertenecen mutuamente, siempre lo han hecho y sólo ahora puedo darme cuenta de eso. Siento descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo y las ansias de sentirlo más y más cerca me abruman. Me aplasto contra él porque es necesario para que pueda seguir viviendo. ¿Por qué no nos hemos besado antes? No hay nada que se sienta más correcto que la cercanía que hay ahora entre nosotros. Mi beso dulce empieza a hacerse más apasionado y Jake acompasa con sus labios mi nueva velocidad.

"Bells"- murmura contra mi boca y yo me derrito al sentir su cálida lengua abrirse paso hasta que encuentra la mía y se unen en una danza de deseo y de amor.

Sus manos acarician la parte baja de mi espalda y cuando suspiro de placer me alza por la cadera y me aprisiona contra mi camioneta. Entonces yo envuelvo su cintura con mis piernas. Nada jamás podrá sentirse mejor que esto.

"Te amo"- susurra Jacob en mis labios.

Oh por Dios.

Retiro lo dicho. Nada jamás, jamás, podrá sentirse mejor que esto.

Capturo de nuevo su boca con la mía. No quiero separarme de él nunca más. La absoluta felicidad que siento sube desde mi corazón hasta mi garganta y la dejo salir para que la verdad se esparza como el fuego entre nosotros:

"Yo también te amo, Jake."

* * *

_Jacob POV_

Abro los ojos cuando la frase más perfecta en la historia de toda la bendita humanidad sale de sus labios.

Me ama.

Ella también me está mirando y lo hace con tanto amor que el mundo entero podría convertirse en el ring de lucha entre millones de vampiros y hombres lobo y yo no me daría cuenta. Y río, río porque estoy seguro de que soy el hombre más feliz que ha vivido en la Tierra. Río y ella también lo hace. Y nuestras risas forman una melodía alegre. Y río aún más cuando recuerdo que fue lo que dio impulso a todo esta maravilla de declaraciones de amor.

"¿Cariño?"

"¿Si?"- me pregunta mientras juega con mi pelo.

"¿Puedes creer que todo esto está pasando porque llegaste con las uñas pintadas?"

Bella sonríe y yo la abrazo con más fuerza.

"Hazme acordar de agradecerle a Jessica, entonces."

Y nos volvemos a besar. Aprisiono su cuerpo al mío y siento sus latidos palpitando prácticamente dentro de mi pecho. Sus labios saben a gloria y su piel es tan suave que parece que la derrito con mi tacto.

Mientras absorbo la perfección de esta increíble realidad pienso que voy a hacerle un monumento a Santa Jessica Stanley.

* * *

_** Fiiiiin :D**_

_** Y???????????? ¿Qué les parecio? Me muero de ganas de saber su opinión respecto a este pequeño intento de fic. **_

_**En serio gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, en especial a los que me mandaran reviews y me pusieron en sus alertas... los quieroooo :D**_

_**Les juro que me van a hacer el día si me mandan un review, me alegran tanto que raya en lo penoso. Asi que... Porfaaaaaaaa haganlo si??? ;) **_

_**Besos y hasta la proxima.**_


End file.
